usfandomcom-20200215-history
List of regions of the United States
This is a list of some of the regions in the United States. Many regions are defined in law or regulations by the federal government. Interstate regions Census Bureau-designated regions and divisions The United States Census Bureau defines four statistical regions, with nine divisions. The Census Bureau region definition is "widely used... for data collection and analysis,""The National Energy Modeling System: An Overview 2003" (Report #:DOE/EIA-0581, October 2009). United States Department of Energy, Energy Information Administration. and is the most commonly used classification system."The most widely used regional definitions follow those of the U.S. Bureau of the Census." Seymour Sudman and Norman M. Bradburn, Asking Questions: A Practical Guide to Questionnaire Design (1982). Jossey-Bass: p. 205."Perhaps the most widely used regional classification system is one developed by the U.S. Census Bureau." Dale M. Lewison, Retailing, Prentice Hall (1997): p. 384. "(M)ost demographic and food consumption data are presented in this four-region format." Pamela Goyan Kittler, Kathryn P. Sucher, Food and Culture, Cengage Learning (2008): p.475. Regional divisions used by the United States Census Bureau: * Region 1: Northeast ** Division 1: New England (Connecticut, Maine, Massachusetts, New Hampshire, Rhode Island, and Vermont) ** Division 2: Mid-Atlantic (New Jersey, New York, and Pennsylvania) * Region 2: Midwest (Prior to June 1984, the Midwest Region was designated as the North Central Region.) ** Division 3: East North Central (Illinois, Indiana, Michigan, Ohio, and Wisconsin) ** Division 4: West North Central (Iowa, Kansas, Minnesota, Missouri, Nebraska, North Dakota, and South Dakota) * Region 3: South ** Division 5: South Atlantic (Delaware, Florida, Georgia, Maryland, North Carolina, South Carolina, Virginia, District of Columbia, and West Virginia) ** Division 6: East South Central (Alabama, Kentucky, Mississippi, and Tennessee) ** Division 7: West South Central (Arkansas, Louisiana, Oklahoma, and Texas) * Region 4: West ** Division 8: Mountain (Arizona, Colorado, Idaho, Montana, Nevada, New Mexico, Utah, and Wyoming) ** Division 9: Pacific (Alaska, California, Hawaii, Oregon, and Washington) Puerto Rico and other US territories are not part of any census region or census division. Standard federal regions The ten standard federal regions were established by OMB (Office of Management and Budget) Circular A-105, "Standard Federal Regions," in April, 1974, and required for all executive agencies. In recent years, some agencies have tailored their field structures to meet program needs and facilitate interaction with local, state, and regional counterparts. However, the OMB must still approve any departures. * Region I: Connecticut, Maine, Massachusetts, New Hampshire, Rhode Island, Vermont * Region II: New Jersey, New York, Puerto Rico, US Virgin Islands * Region III: Delaware, District of Columbia, Maryland, Pennsylvania, Virginia, West Virginia * Region IV: Alabama, Florida, Georgia, Kentucky, Mississippi, North Carolina, South Carolina, Tennessee * Region V: Illinois, Indiana, Michigan, Minnesota, Ohio, Wisconsin * Region VI: Arkansas, Louisiana, New Mexico, Oklahoma, Texas * Region VII: Iowa, Kansas, Missouri, Nebraska * Region VIII: Colorado, Montana, North Dakota, South Dakota, Utah, Wyoming * Region IX: Arizona, California, Hawaii, Nevada, American Samoa, Guam, Northern Mariana Islands * Region X: Alaska, Idaho, Oregon, Washington Federal Reserve banks The Federal Reserve Act of 1913 divided the country into twelve districts with a central Federal Reserve Bank in each district. These twelve Federal Reserve Banks together form a major part of the Federal Reserve System, the central banking system of the United States. Missouri is the only U.S. state to have two Federal Reserve locations within its borders, as some states are divided into more than one district. # Boston # New York # Philadelphia # Cleveland # Richmond # Atlanta # Chicago # St. Louis # Minneapolis # Kansas City # Dallas # San Francisco Time zones * UTC−12:00 (Baker Island, Howland Island) * Samoa Time Zone (American Samoa, Jarvis Island, Kingman Reef, Midway Atoll, Palmyra Atoll) * Hawaii–Aleutian Time Zone (Hawaii, Aleutian Islands (Alaska), Johnston Atoll) * Alaska Time Zone (Alaska, excluding Aleutian Islands) * Pacific Time Zone * Mountain Time Zone * Central Time Zone * Eastern Time Zone * Atlantic Time Zone (Puerto Rico, U.S. Virgin Islands) * Chamorro Time Zone (Guam, Northern Mariana Islands) * Wake Island Time Zone (Wake Island) Courts of Appeals circuits * First Circuit * Second Circuit * Third Circuit * Fourth Circuit * Fifth Circuit * Sixth Circuit * Seventh Circuit * Eighth Circuit * Ninth Circuit * Tenth Circuit * Eleventh Circuit * D.C. Circuit The Federal Circuit is not a regional circuit. Its jurisdiction is nationwide, but based on subject matter. Bureau of Economic Analysis regions The Bureau of Economic Analysis defines regions for comparison of economic data. * New England: Connecticut, Maine, Massachusetts, New Hampshire, Rhode Island and Vermont * Mideast: Delaware, District of Columbia, Maryland, New Jersey, New York, Pennsylvania * Great Lakes: Illinois, Indiana, Michigan, Ohio, and Wisconsin * Plains: Iowa, Kansas, Minnesota, Missouri, Nebraska, North Dakota, and South Dakota * Southeast: Alabama, Arkansas, Florida, Georgia, Kentucky, Louisiana, Mississippi, North Carolina, South Carolina, Tennessee, Virginia, and West Virginia * Southwest: Arizona, New Mexico, Oklahoma, and Texas * Rocky Mountain: Colorado, Idaho, Montana, Utah, and Wyoming * Far West: Alaska, California, Hawaii, Nevada, Oregon, and Washington Energy Information Administration The Energy Information Administration currently uses the PADD system established by Petroleum Administration for War in World War II. It is used for data collection on refining petroleum and its products. Each PADD is subdivided into refining districts. * PADD I: East Coast ** East Coast: Maine, New Hampshire, Vermont, Massachusetts, Rhode Island, Connecticut, New Jersey, Delaware, Maryland, Virginia, North Carolina, South Carolina, Georgia, Florida; along with counties in New York east of, north of and including Cayuga, Tompkins, and Chemung; and counties in Pennsylvania east of and including Bradford, Sullivan, Columbia, Montour, Northumberland, Dauphin and York. ** Appalachian No. 1: West Virginia along with counties of Pennsylvania and New York State not mentioned above. * PADD II: Midwest ** Indiana-Illinois-Kentucky: Indiana, Illinois, Kentucky, Tennessee, Michigan, Ohio ** Minnesota-Wisconsin-North and South Dakota: Minnesota, Wisconsin, North Dakota, South Dakota ** Oklahoma-Kansas-Missouri: Oklahoma, Kansas, Missouri, Nebraska, Iowa * PADD III: Gulf Coast ** Texas Gulf Coast: The Texan counties of Newton, Orange, Jefferson, Jasper, Tyler, Hardin, Liberty, Chambers, Polk, San Jacinto, Montgomery, Harris, Galveston, Waller, Fort Bend, Brazoria, Wharton, Matagorda, Jackson, Victoria, Calhoun, Refugio, Aransas, San Patricio, Nueces, Kleberg, Kenedy, Willacy and Cameron ** Texas Inland: Texan counties not mentioned above. ** Louisiana Gulf Coast: Parishes of Louisiana south of, and including Vernon, Rapides, Avoyelles, Pointe Coupee, West Feliciana, East Feliciana, Saint Helena, Tangipahoa and Washington; along with Pearl River, Stone, George, Hancock, Harrison, and Jackson County of Mississippi; and Alabama's Mobile and Baldwin County. ** North Louisiana-Arkansas: Arkansas and parts of Louisiana, Mississippi and Alabama not mentioned above. ** New Mexico: New Mexico * PADD IV: Rocky Mountain: Colorado, Montana, Idaho, Wyoming, Utah * PADD V: West Coast: Washington, Oregon, California, Nevada, Arizona, Alaska, Hawaii PADD I can also be subdivided into 3 Subdistricts: * Sub-PAD 1A: New England (Connecticut, Maine, Massachusetts, New Hampshire, Rhode Island, Vermont) * Sub-PAD 1B: Central Atlantic (Delaware, Maryland, New Jersey, New York, Pennsylvania, District of Columbia) * Sub-PAD 1C: Lower Atlantic (Florida, Georgia, North Carolina, South Carolina, Virginia, West Virginia) Agricultural Research Service The Agricultural Research Service (ARS) is the research arm of the USDA. The ARS has sectioned their work into five geographic regions: *Midwest Area *Northeast Area *Pacific West Area *Plains Area *Southeast Area. Unofficial multi-state and multi-territory regions * Appalachia * Ark-La-Tex * Black Dirt Region * Border states: ** Civil War border states ** International border states * Calumet Region * The Carolinas * Cascadia * Central United States * Coastal states * Colorado Plateau * Columbia Basin * Contiguous United States * The Dakotas * Deep South * Delmarva Peninsula * Dixie * Driftless Area * East Coast * Eastern United States * Four Corners * Great American Desert * Great Appalachian Valley * Great Basin * Great Lakes Region * Great Plains * Gulf Coast * Gulf South * High Plains * Inland Northwest * Interior Plains * Intermountain States * Llano Estacado * Mid-Atlantic states * Mississippi Delta * Mojave Desert * Mormon Corridor * New England ** Northern New England ** Southern New England * Ohio Valley * Ozarks * Pacific Northwest * Pacific States * Palouse * Piedmont * Piney Woods * Rocky Mountains ** Southern Rocky Mountains * Siouxland * Southeastern United States * Southern United States * Southwestern United States * Old Southwest * Tornado Alley * Trans-Mississippi * Twin Tiers * Upland South * Upper Midwest * Virginias * Waxhaws * West Coast * American Frontier There are also multi-territory regions: *Mariana Islands (Guam and Northern Mariana Islands) *Samoan Islands (American Samoa) *Virgin Islands (U.S. Virgin Islands, eastern Puerto Rico) The Belts * Bible Belt * Black Belt * Corn Belt * Cotton Belt * Frost Belt * Pine Belt * Rice Belt * Rust Belt * Snowbelt * Sun Belt Interstate metropolitan areas * Central Savannah River Area (part of Georgia and South Carolina) * Baltimore–Washington metropolitan area (District of Columbia and parts of Maryland, Virginia, West Virginia, and Pennsylvania) ** Washington metropolitan area (District of Columbia and parts of Maryland, Virginia, and West Virginia) * Greater Boston (parts of Massachusetts, Rhode Island, and New Hampshire) * Charlotte metropolitan area (parts of North Carolina and South Carolina) * Chattanooga Metropolitan Area * Chicago metropolitan area (parts of Illinois, Indiana, and Wisconsin) * Cincinnati metropolitan area (parts of Ohio, Indiana, and Kentucky) * Columbus-Auburn-Opelika (GA-AL) Combined Statistical Area (parts of Georgia and Alabama) * Delaware Valley (Philadelphia metropolitan area) (parts of Pennsylvania, New Jersey, Delaware, and Maryland) * Evansville, IN–KY Metropolitan Statistical Area (parts of Indiana and Kentucky) * Fargo–Moorhead (parts of North Dakota and Minnesota) * Fort Smith metropolitan area (parts of Arkansas and Oklahoma) * Front Range Urban Corridor (parts of Colorado and Wyoming) * Greater Grand Forks (part of Minnesota and North Dakota) * Kansas City metropolitan area (parts of Missouri and Kansas) * Louisville metropolitan area (Kentuckiana) (parts of Kentucky and Indiana) * Memphis metropolitan area (parts of Tennessee, Arkansas, and Mississippi) * Michiana (parts of Michigan and Indiana) * Minneapolis–Saint Paul (the Twin Cities) (parts of Minnesota and Wisconsin) * New York metropolitan area (parts of New York, New Jersey, Connecticut, and Pennsylvania) * Omaha–Council Bluffs metropolitan area (parts of Nebraska and Iowa) * Portland metropolitan area (parts of Oregon and Washington) * Quad Cities (parts of Iowa and Illinois) * Sacramento metropolitan area (parts of California and Nevada) * Greater St. Louis (parts of Missouri and Illinois) * Texarkana metropolitan area (parts of Texas and Arkansas) * Tri-Cities (parts of Tennessee and Virginia) * Twin Ports (Duluth, Minnesota and Superior, Wisconsin) * Hampton Roads region (parts of Virginia and North Carolina) * Youngstown–Warren–Boardman metropolitan statistical area (parts of Ohio and Pennsylvania) Interstate megalopolises * Arizona Sun Corridor * California * Cascadia * Great Lakes * Northeast megalopolis * Piedmont Atlantic Megaregion (PAM) Notes References Other regional listings :'Regions of the Boy Scouts of America * Central Region * Northeast Region * Southern Region * Western Region See also * Geography of the United States * Historic regions of the United States * List of metropolitan areas of the United States * Media market, e.g., Nielsen Designated Market Area * ''The Nine Nations of North America * Political divisions of the United States * United States territory * Vernacular geography External links * U.S. Library of Congress Map of the US Regions Category:Regions of the United States *List Category:United States geography-related lists Category:United States history-related lists Category:United States science-related lists United States